drakefandomcom-20200222-history
Find Your Love
" " is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake from his debut album Thank Me Later. The song is the second single of the album. It was written by Aubrey Graham, Kanye West, Jeff Bhasker, and Patrick Reynolds, and it was produced by Kanye West, Jeff Bhasker, and No I.D.. The song was released to radio on April 28, 2010, and digital download on May 5, 2010. A music video was filmed during the week of April 12, 2010, and was released on May 11, 2010 on Drake's blog and on MTV. =Music video = The music video was shot with Anthony Mandler, director of the "Over" video in Kingston, Jamaica during the week of April 12, 2010, exclusively revealed to Rap-Up. Drake told MTV News, "We went to Kingston, We went to this hood. They call it the gully side. It's bad out there, real bad. They had Young Money sprayed on the gates, Drake and Wayne, cause I came to shoot the video out there. I'm talking about you drive by people's homes, they had Drake, Young Money, Drake, Welcome Here, Drake We Love You crazy sh, man. It was so crazy. This dude was like, Original Weezy tha God! You tha boss! Weezy tha God! It's crazy. They love us, cause we show love out there." The video was released on May 11, 2010 on Drake's blog and on MTV. In an interview with MTV News the video's director, Anthony Mandler said, "Part of the objective of making this video was to do that same twist again, to give you something unexpected, not only tonality with the song but with the video thematically. It's kind of like the anti-love love story. It's really about crossing lines, what was said in the first scene. It's about really understanding what's right and what's wrong and it's really easy to lose that when you're the center of attention. He did it fearlessly, he did it without any sign of hesitation. He wanted to do something that went further with the song, that took the essence of the song but communicated it with imagery that made people think, rather than go up the middle and make an obvious R&B video." The video had features Jamaican reggae and dancehall singer Mavado as a gang leader, and a model, Maliah Michel as the love interest. It begins with the phrase, "The worst thing about crossing a line is when you don't know, you already have." In the video, also set in Jamaica, Drake becomes infatuated with a woman who is pursuing him. The woman, portrayed by Michel happens to be already with a gang leader, Mavado. Although he is warned Drake refuses to be threatened and leave without attempting a relationship with Michel. Drake is given advice by a Jamaican sage, but ignores it and says that he has to see her one last time. He then travels to the "Gully Side" to see her. Several scenes are shown to imply things are going too far, including in a dancehall club and scenes of Drake and Michel, with her apparently wooing him in a room. Another scene has thugs watching as Drake and Michel leave a party to walk on the beach, and the men leave on motorcycles to report back to Mavado. However when he sees her the last time, Drake, after reminiscing of his time together with Michel, is cornered by Mavado's gang while going to Michel's house. Michel lured him to her house to be caught by Mavado. The clip ends with Michel, seemingly with no regrets, being the one to shoot Drake as the clip ends with the noise of a gunshot. Jamaica's minister of tourism, Edmund Bartlett, criticized the video, stating Drake and others should be mindful of how they characterize the island's culture. Barlett commented to the Gleaner, "We just have to say that care has to be taken by all, including our creative artists, in portraying images of our destination and people, Gun culture, while not unique to Jamaica, is not enhancing the island's image" Mavado's manager defended the video, stating, "The concept that they came up with, where did they come up with that? If Mavado did not do it, another Jamaican actor would have done it. There are a broad range of issues which need addressing if people from California want to portray a love story like this." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Drake songs featuring others Category:Music videos Category:Thank Me Later Category:2010